


it’s alright, go back to sleep

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Dream Smp, Gen, L’manberg, Pogtopia, tubbo and techno are mentioned but not rlly relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: he reassured him, telling him it was alright and to go back to sleep.but what wilbur didn’t tell tommy, was that it wasn’t alright.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	it’s alright, go back to sleep

the brown haired man stood, staring out the window.

he thought back on the past few days, frowning.

it hadn’t been long since manberg discovered pogtopia.

it hadn’t been long since they chased them out of the one place they thought was safe.

it hadn’t been long since they murdered techno in the process.

_ “Wilbur! Tommy! You need to run!” _

_ His panicked gaze landed on Techno, who stood between them and the members of Manberg.  _

_ “No! We won’t leave you to die out here!” Tommy shrieked. _

_ Wilbur just stared, frozen. _

_ His feet were glued to the floor as he watched the sword go straight through Techno’s torso. As Tommy let out a mournful wail, and Techno fell to the ground, lifeless. _

_ They ran. _

it hadn’t been long since wilbur and tommy decided to build another settlement, a small wooden hut, hidden by spruce trees and mossy boulders. 

as they built the hut, wilbur knew they would need to run away eventually. he didn’t tell tommy, who mourned for techno greatly.

wilbur mourned too, but, overall, he just felt numb.

he jumped, startled as he heard tommy walking across the wooden floor, with slow, tired steps. he turned, looking back at the blonde boy.

tommy rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“wilbur? what are you doing awake? its the middle of the night,” tommy croaked, yawning.

“i could ask the same to you, mr innit,” wilbur retorted.

tommy shrugged.

“i thought i heard something outside, it was probably a fox or something,” the boy guessed. wilbur stiffened at the mention of a fox, reminded of his own son. tommy must've noticed, because apologized.

“it’s fine. i heard it too,” wilbur sighed.

“i hope so. i really hope it wasn’t anybody from manberg,” tommy said sleepily, settling down on the couch. wilbur stared at him, before walking over and sitting beside him. tommy yawned once more, leaning onto his shoulder.

wilbur looked down at him, frowning, before he spoke.

“i doubt it was somebody from manberg, most likely just a fox or something. now, its late, head back to sleep.”

he reassured him, telling him it was alright and to go back to sleep.

what he didn’t tell him, was that earlier that night, tubbo had informed him they knew where their base was. that they had placed guards around, to make sure they never left.

that even though they knew, they couldn't escape.

and that now, schlatt and the rest of manberg were moving in for the kill.

he didn’t tell him that it was hopeless.

as tommy drifted back to sleep, wilbur shut his eyes, sighing.

after a while, he began to hear the shouts of his enemies outside.

a rallying war cry, and a thunder of footsteps.

they were approaching the door quickly.

wilbur looked down at tommy, who was somehow still asleep, but wilbur knew it wouldn’t last long.

and he was right, as the footsteps sounded right outside their door, tommy stirred.

“wilbur, what was that-“ the younger boy began, voice soft, and terrified.

wilbur swallowed, fighting back tears as he shushed the blonde boy, who he considered a brother, holding him close and rubbing circles over his back comfortingly.

and as the door bust down, as tommy let out a terrified shriek, as blood-thirsty hollers filled his ears…

wilbur accepted his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! getting back into making fanfiction again.  
> expect some more posts from me! 
> 
> also, no, respawns dont exist in this story :)


End file.
